The Life I Never Wanted
by GeekGirlNikki
Summary: My name is Allison Morgan-Winchester. I never wanted to hunt, I never wanted to watch people I love die. I had no choice though. My half-brothers and I work together now to keep others from having to suffer the same. This is my story.


**This is my first fanfic in a while. I would love feedback so i can better improve my writing. I really enjoy Supernatural and always have loved the female characters in the show. I got to wondering how a sister would fit into the mix (yes this is a SISFIC) If you don't like it I'm ok with that, I'm really just writing to have some fun and maybe improve my writing skills. Enjoy!**

I never wanted this life. I never wanted to watch my Mom die in front of my eyes when I was just a kid. I didn't want to leave my home and hit the road with my Dad and my two half-brothers. I didn't want to watch people I loved die. I just wanted to be normal. My name is Allison Morgan-Winchester and this is how I became a hunter too.

1992 - Bend, Oregon

Julia Morgan was different than other Moms, she was a bit more protective than most. She started to teach her daughter, Allison, to fight when she was 5, just the basics. She always had her carry a small pocket knife in her backpack and gave her a small bracelet with a flaming pentagram on it, she told her it was to protect her from bad things, she didn't want her daughter to know the truth of what's out there. She had kept in touch with the father, John. He popped up every year around Allisons birthday and would call every month or so to check in. She didn't tell her much about him then, only that he was a nice man and he traveled a lot for work, that's why he could never stay with them.

Allison was 7 when one day Julia found out her past life had come back to haunt her, she was panicked. She called John and told him the pack had found her. It's how they met, hunting a pack of Werewolf's. They ended up killing the leaders and the rest of the pack got away. She was trying to stay calm for Allison but she was worried, it had been a long time since she had to fight. She started loading a gun with bullets and handed Allison a big silver knife.

"Whatever happens Allison you need to stay quiet and you need to stay hidden, do you understand?" she said.

"Mom, what's going on? You're scaring me." I was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, just stay in the closet and don't come out. I love you, ok?" She was starting to push me into the closet. She gave me a kiss on the head and shut the door. I locked it just for good measure and I hid behind the jackets handing inside. The knife felt so much bigger than the little one she had me carry. It was cold and heavy, I didn't like it but I knew there was a reason she gave it to me; I just didn't know why.

A few minutes later I could hear a door break open, I jumped but I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. My Mom would take care of it. She could fight, at least she fought with me. Then I heard heavy foot steps, lots of them.

"If you leave now I won't kill any of you or follow you. Just leave my house and all is forgiven." she said.

"Forgiven?" a man said. "Do you know how long it took us to find you. You covered your tracks good I must say, but 8 years is a long time to track you down and we aren't just going to walk away." His voice was deep and threatening. I didn't know what was happening but I knew I wanted to stay away from him.

"Look, I haven't hunted in years. I gave it up. You can leave me alone." She was scared, I could hear it in her voice.

"We aren't leaving, Bitch!" This was a woman talking, she was angry too.

"You killed our parents. You shot them in the heart and walked away with that Winchester." There was another man and he was talking about my Dad, what did my Dad have to do with this? So far there were three of them, I was starting to worry for my Mom. How was she going to fight three people at once.

"If you don't leave, I will kill you too." My mom said. I could hear her voice shaking, she was angry and scared.

The first man growled "You won't kill anymore of my family."

Next second I hear gunshots. I was shaking at this point and tears were falling down my face. I heard a loud thud and the woman screamed. A few more shots and another thud.

"You'll regret this." The woman yelled.

I heard someone get tackled and I could hear something metal hit the floor, my mom's gun. I could hear my mom fighting but I didn't know what was happening. I looked at the knife in my hand and tried to stop my hands from shaking. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I saw the two men dead on the floor and a few feet away the woman was on top of my mom. She had fangs and her nails were long, I had never seen anything like it and I was terrified. I tried to sneak out of the closet but my mom saw me. She looked at me with panic in her eyes and the woman saw. She turned and grinned at me, I've never been so scared before. She looked back down at my mom.

"How about she finds out what it's like to watch her mother die." she snarled.

Before I even had a chance to scream I watched as she cut my moms throat with her nails. There was so much blood, my mom was making strange sounds and her body was shaking. She looked at me and I tried to move but I couldn't, I was to weak and to scared. Then nothing. No noise, no movement, no blinking, just nothing.

The woman started to laugh and she walked over to me. I began to feel tears down my face as what just happened started to sink in. I didn't run from her, instead the closer she got the tighter I gripped my knife. She bent down over me and with a sickening smile she cupped my face, I could feel my moms blood sticking to me.

"I was going to let you live but I'm hungry now, and you're heart will be satisfying." She scratched her nails down my neck causing me to scream as blood began to soak my shirt. She started to dig her nails into my chest and then she stopped. It hurt so bad, I couldn't think and then I remembered, I had a knife. Before she could go any deeper I shoved my knife as hard as I could into her stomach. She screamed and let me go.

"You little brat!" she slapped me hard and I fell back into the closet. She started to move toward me again and I thought for sure she was going to kill me. Then she started to sway, like she was dizzy. She screamed at me and stumbled out of the house.

I was starting to get dizzy too, all I could see was my mom staring at me. I kept hoping she would get up and come help me but I knew that was never going to happen again. I started to cry and I couldn't look at her anymore, so I closed the door and hid in the closet like she had told me. I was getting sleepy and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I just closed my eyes and gave into dizziness floating in my head.

"Julia!"

"Allie!"

I could hear someone, my Dad I think. I was too tired to move or even speak, I just laid in the closet thinking it was a dream.

"No, no, no. Julia" I heard a gun drop to the floor and I could swear that was my Dad.

"Dad, what's going on? Who is she?" There was a younger voice, a boy.

"Keep checking the house, we need to find Allison." I heard my Dad say, I tried to talk but it barely came out as a squeak. I keep trying to get up and finally I was able to grab onto the shelf behind me and stand up.

"Who's Allison?" There was another boy.

"Just keep looking, damn it!" Dads voice was shaking. I could hear him tearing thru the house and I think the boys were looking too, I kept hearing footsteps. I was shaking but I was finally able to grab the door knob, I tried to turn it but the blood on my hands made the metal slippery.

"Wait." One of the boys said. There was the sound of a gun clicking and then silence. Next thing I know the door flew open and I had a teenager and a gun in my face.

"Dad!" He screamed as he started to put the gun away. He reached for me but I flinched away. The movement was too much and I started to get dizzy again. I started to fall but I felt myself being caught by strong arms, arms I knew to be my Dads.

He started to check me and I could see him struggling to hold back tears. "You're ok, Allie. I've got you." He was holding me close and he was holding my neck, it stung but I knew I was safe.

"Daddy." I was able to say, he gave a sad little grin.

"Dean. Sam. Get to the car, we're going to the hospital." He said as he picked me up, I let my head fall on his shoulders smelling leather and getting tired again.

"Dad, who is she?" I could hear the older boy asking.

"She's my daughter." My dad said firmly. I could feel my head getting heavier as it began to fall over my Daddy's arm. I was so tired.

"Allie, no. Stay away, sugar." I could hear he was scared but sleep just sounded so good. Last thing I remember was him calling my name.

 **That's it for now. Thank you for reading! Please Please let me know what you think. What could be improved and what can stay. Thanks!**


End file.
